This protocol is currently in progress and has already demonstrated that PTHrP(1-36) can be administered subcutaneously to humans, and when done so, elicits effects which are the same as those observed following intravenous infusion of PTHrP(1-36). These studies lead into a larger study designed to see whether PTHrP could be effective in the treatment of osteoporosis.